


Call me Home

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Spirit Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to send his spirit out of his body to give Fury a warning.  Fury is further away then he's ever tried to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



> Prompt - "Wild spirits winds from out your chest/Collides with world and wilderness/It needs a gentle hand/to call it home" (TV on the Radio, "Halfway Home")

“You can do this,” Phil said softly, stroking Clint’s face.

“It’s too far, I can’t…” Clint started, glancing away.

“You can,” Phil murmured. “I’ll be here, I can anchor you. You have to Fury know what’s coming, so he can be be prepared.”

Clint bit at his lip, before nodding. They broke apart so that Clint could lay on the bedroll and Phil could sit against one of the walls. Clint set his head against Phil’s leg, looking up at him with apprehension written all over his face. “How long do you think you need?”

“I don’t know,” Clint said. “Fury… Fury is so far away…”

Phil nodded. “I promise I will bring you back. You’ll spirit and your body will be reunited.”

Clint nodded, starting to slow his breathing. 

Phil hummed softly, waiting for Clint’s breath to even out to the right moment, before leaning over and gently whispering. “May the winds carry your spirit to wear you wish to go.”

Nothing obvious happened, but Phil could recognize the minute changes in Clint as his spirit left his body and entered the spirit realm. He leaned back against the wall, unable to do anything now, but wait until the right moment.

If he woke Clint too early, he might not be able to give Fury the message that the enemy was significantly stronger than they had expected. Fury needed that message if their homeland had any chance of surviving the coming attack. 

If he waited too long then Clint’s body would perish and Clint’s spirit would be lost, slowly turning vengeful and attacking the innocent. Clint didn’t deserve that, he feared that, but then Clint had spent too much of his lifetime hunting those spirits and protecting those people the spirits preyed on. It was because of this Clint had feared his own ability to separate his spirit from his body. He’d leaned to control the ability, but preferred not to use it and if he had to for only short bursts. 

This was the longest by far and Phil would never have asked Clint, if the stakes weren’t so high. Their horses had faltered and gone lame. A storm had blown them off track. There was no way that would be able to make it home before the attack. No way to know that if they would even make it back alive, since their cover was blown. Clint had to do this, if they wanted a home to come back to.

Phil waited and watched over Clint for signs that it had gone on too long. He forced himself to wait longer than he should to give Clint enough time. Finally, he gently stroked Clint’s forehead, before trailing his fingers down Clint’s cheek. He gently stroked Clint’s face and neck. “Time to come back, Clinton Francis Barton, youngest son of Harold and Edith Barton, known to some as Hawkeye the Archer, the greatest marksman in the world. Come back to me, my friend, my partner, the man I wish I could call…”

Clint’s eyes popped open as he groaned, rolling over as spasms wracked his body. “Ow, that hurts.”

Phil set his hand on the back of Clint’s neck, stroking it gently as he waited for Clint’s body and spirit to intermingle. The spasms slowly subsided. “Did you make it?”

“I think so, I made it Fury, I got the message out. He was starting to confirm when I got pulled back,” Clint sighed. “Give me a day or two, I can…”

“No,” Phil said. “I won’t risk you just for confirmation.”

Clint rolled back, so he can look at Phil. “You sure? I mean, it’s important.”

“I know, but I trust you and I trust to Nick to listen when you show up like that,” Phil said. “I won’t risk you.” 

“Especially since we’ll need that skill to get home alive,” Clint said, pushing himself up.

Phil nodded. “Yeah, we probably will.”

He was a little surprised when Clint readjusted, so that he can drape more of himself against Phil. “Your callback was longer.”

“I had to keep talking to bring you back and you always respond better to compliments. Maria needs someone to yell at her.”

Clint snorted and winced. “No making me laugh.”

“Okay,” Phil agreed and wrapped an arm around Clint. 

Clint responded, by nuzzling closer. “Did you say you want to call me something?”

Phil’s eyes widened slightly. “It doesn’t matter.”

“C’mon, tell me, no secrets between partners,” Clint said.

Phil sighed softly. “I wish I could call you lover.”

Clint moved his head, so that he could meet Phil’s eyes. “Yeah?”

Phil nodded.

“Maybe we can try that when I’m not experiancing full body pain.”

“Okay,” Phil said, softly. “There anything I can do…?”

“Just hold onto me, you’re warm, feels nice,” Clint murmured, ducking his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Sure, Clint,” Phil murmured, nuzzling the top of Clint’s head.


End file.
